


A Hot Cross Bundle Of Draco Malfoy

by Tashi_Rinzen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Swearing, Truth Serum, Veritaserum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen
Summary: Harry y Draco dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo hace meses. Se acabó y duele, pero está bien porque Luna ha invitado a Harry a tomar té y panecillos de Pascua.Lástima que se olvidó de decirle quién es su nuevo compañero de piso...





	A Hot Cross Bundle Of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hot Cross Bundle Of Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751850) by [GingerTodgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers). 



> Taducción del lindo trabajo escrito por GingerTodgers, todo el crédito para ella :D   
> Gracias por leer ^^

Harry estaba untando mantequilla en su segundo panecillo de Pascua cuando Draco Malfoy entró a la cocina. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, un manojo de narcisos flojos que colgaban de su mano derecha y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Draco se congeló en la entrada. Sus ojos revolotearon sobre Harry y luego alrededor de la habitación. Lentamente, con cuidado, colocó las flores sobre el mostrador y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.

-Potter-.

-Draco-.

-¿Por qué estás en mi cocina?-.

-Luna me dejó entrar. Bonitas flores, ¿Para quién son?-.

-¿Por qué estás en mi cocina?-.

-Yo pregunté primero-.

Silencio. Draco todavía estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta y Harry sintió una punzada de culpa por la mirada perdida en su rostro. Suspirando, Harry convocó con un Accio un segundo plato y comenzó a enmantequillar otro panecillo de Pascua.

-Luna me invitó a tomar el té pero no tenía leche, así que tuvo que ir a la tienda-.

-Claro- dijo Draco. Marchó por la cocina y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Dentro había dos pintas de leche sin abrir, -Ahora dime por qué estás realmente aquí-.

Harry escondió una sonrisa mientras sostenía el panecillo con mantequilla. -Soy vegano. Sólo tienes leche de vaca allí-.

-No, tú no eres vegano-.

Harry asintió, -Me temo que sí, desde noviembre-.

-Eso es mantequilla-, señaló con su cabeza al panecillo.

-Está hecha a base de soja-.

-Vegano. Correcto-, la nevera comenzó a sonar y Draco cerró la puerta de golpe, pasando ambas manos por su cabello antes de volverse hacia Harry. -¿Así que pensaste que estaría bien empezar a comer todo tu solo?-, hizo un gesto hacia los panecillos. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Luna dijo que volvería pronto-, soltó el plato no reclamado y lo empujó hacia Draco. -No sabía que estaban viviendo juntos-.

-¿Ella no lo mencionó cuando te invitó?-, Draco se sentó, acercando el panecillo hacia él y lo consumió en enormes bocados. Alcanzó la tetera, lanzando un encantamiento calentador sin varita cuando la encontró fría. Algo dentro del pecho de Harry comenzó a doler.

-Yo te lo enseñé-, no había querido decir nada y las palabras de inmediato parecían demasiado grandes para la habitación.

Draco tosió, cogió otro panecillo y lo rompió por la mitad.

-Lo siento-, dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia el maltratado panecillo. -No mucho ha cambiado entonces-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Todavía comes como un animal. La primera vez que te vi comer un kebab, casi me tragué la lengua-, Pero qué demonios. Sin idea de dónde venía esto o por qué su boca parecía necesitar repentinamente un interruptor, Harry continuó hablando mientras Draco terminaba el crujiente panecillo caliente y el comenzaba a poner mantequilla en otro. -Siempre solías comer tan bien en Hogwarts-, Harry representó con gestos como antes comía el rubio, delicadamente pinchando en su plato con cubiertos imaginarios. Draco tosió. -La primera vez que salimos pensé que estabas tomándome del pelo y-.

-Nunca “salimos”-, dijo Draco, permitiendo que la torcedura de su boca actuara como comillas verbales en el aire.

-Claro que sí-, dijo Harry. -Fue esa vez en que bajamos al mercado de Greenwich. Estabas trabajando como voluntario en ese programa de alcance Muggle en New Cross y yo fui a buscarte después del trabajo y...-.

-No fuiste a por mí, nos encontramos el uno al otro. No es que no estuviera contento de verte. De hecho, fue bastante agradable-, Draco comenzaba a parecer tan asustado como Harry se sentía, pero siguió hablando. -Cuando te vi recostado contra esa pared con tu estúpida chaqueta de cuero con esas pecas brillantes y estúpidas y esa forma tan brillante y estúpida que tienes de ¿¡por qué no puedo dejar de hablar!?-, los ojos de Draco eran enormes, sus pupilas duplicaron su tamaño normal. -Te vi allí y fingí por unos momentos que en realidad estabas allí para verme y...-, se apartó de la mesa con una mano sobre su boca.

-Estaba allí para verte-, dijo Harry con un gemido, dándose cuenta de que era su turno de empezar a balbucear. -¿Si no por qué estaría en la jodida New Cross?-.

-Ginevra Weasley-.  
-Las conferencias ya habían terminado, yo estaba allí por ti-, Harry notó que también estaba de pie, agarrado al borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por dejar de hablar. -No quería a Ginny, te quería a ti. Tú fuiste quien empezó a alejarme, empujándome hacia ella y...-.

-¡Oh por favor! Hubiera sucedido de todos modos-, la voz de Draco iba en aumento, pero no parecía que quisiera que así fuera. Se tapó la boca con una mano, pero siguió hablando, las palabras apenas amortiguadas. -Sólo estaba…-.

-Sólo estabas nada-, Harry comenzó a pasearse, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Él todavía estaba hablando, balbuceando sobre cuánto le había gustado Draco, cuánto había querido estar con él, no solo por sexo, aunque eso era jodidamente brillante, pero-.

-¡Exactamente!-, Draco sonaba triunfante pero su rostro estaba retorcido de dolor. -Sexo, follar, copular, crear esos nudos metales no lo hará más o menos de lo que era-.

-¡Lo que era era jodidamente agradable!-, Harry ahora estaba considerando seriamente el hechizo autodestructivo. -Habría estado jodidamente bien seguir haciéndolo y tal vez ir a algunas citas más que no terminaran con nosotros follando en el baño de los hombres-.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras en el momento- -.

-Por supuesto que no me quejaba. Era genial, amaba tener sexo contigo y- -.

-¿Harry?-.

Luna estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, agarrando un cartón de leche de almendras.

-¿Qué está pasando Luna?-, dijo Draco, colgado del respaldo de la silla y respirando pesadamente por la nariz. -¿Por qué Parry y yo no podemos parar- -.

-¿Parry?-, preguntó Harry. -¿Quién coño es Parry?-.

-Bueno, obviamente eres tú-, dijo Draco, tomando otro respiro. -Traté de decir Potter pero aparentemente en mi cabeza todavía eres Harry y... oh...-, se calló, con los ojos desenfocados. -¿Es esto…? No lo hiciste...-, se giró hacia Luna, una expresión de súplica en su rostro.

-Pero cuando te pedí que me llamaras Harry, dijiste que era “muy sentimental”-.

-Sí, sí-, Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, con los ojos fijos en Luna. –El sentimental Malfoy secretamente amaba pensar en ti como Harry, ahora podemos por favor averiguar qué demonios está pasando para poder continuar ahogando mis penas y cortándome las muñecas-.

-¿Qué diablos Draco?-.

-Lo sé, eso fue horrible, lo siento. Luna, ¿un poco de ayuda, por favor?-.

Mientras estaban llegando al fondo de ese asunto de Parry, Luna se había acomodado en la mesa y estaba a medio camino de un panecillo cuando Draco la miró implorante. Tragando, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento Draco. Le dije a Harry que se sintiera como en su casa, pero me olvidé de lo mucho que le gusta el dulce-.

Harry abrió la boca para negar esto, pero lo que salió fue -Sí, me encanta el pastel-.

Draco negó con la cabeza, levantando la bufanda que todavía tenía alrededor de su cuello para murmurar algo en ella. Harry escuchó las palabras “sin esperanza" y "estúpido-brillante".

-Entonces, ¿qué nos pasa?-, Harry suspiró, volviendo a sentarse y tirando del plato de panecillos calientes hacia él. -¿Veritaserum?-.

-Me temo que sí-, dijo Luna, tomando otro bocado del pan que ella acababa de admitir estaba goteando con humillación potencial. -Ginny me pidió que los hiciera para su fiesta de Equinoccio de Primavera-.

-¿Ginny te pidió que llevaras un conjunto de panecillos con el nombre de una ejecución religiosa para su fiesta no confesional?-.

-Bueno, no, ella originalmente pidió Eccles Cakes pero- -.

-¿Veritaserum, Luna?-.

-Iba a contarle a todos, Harry-, la mirada siniestra de Luna habría intimidado a alguien mucho más grandilocuente que Harry. Él murmuró una disculpa. La cocina estaba en silencio hasta que-

-¿Amabas tener sexo conmigo?- soltó Draco.

-Sí-.

-¿A pesar de que apenas podías mirarme a los ojos después?-.

-Sí-.

-Eso es realmente muy triste, Harry-, la cara de Luna estaba torcida en simpatía, su mejilla izquierda abultada.

-¿Por qué diablos estás comiendo eso?-, dijo Harry, con los ojos firmemente fijos en cualquier lugar que no fuera Draco maldito Malfoy.

-Bueno, se veía delicioso y pensé que podría hacer las cosas menos incómodas para los dos. Oh! ¡Pregúntame algo vergonzoso! ¡Continúa, Draco!-, Luna casi rebotaba cuando se volvió hacia Draco.

-¿Por qué me odias?-.

-No, soy una de los únicos amigos verdaderos que tienes. Eso también es bastante triste cuando lo piensas. No has tenido a nadie desde que te mudaste, solo pasas tiempo con mis amigos y les haces preguntas incómodas sobre cargadores de teléfonos y lubricante personal que- -.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh, vete a la mierda, Luna, maldito ser humano encantador-, Draco hizo una mueca ante su incapacidad para insultar a Luna y luego colapsó en la silla junto a Harry.

-Ya sabes-, dijo Harry, empujando el brazo de Draco -Podrías haberme preguntado sobre el lubricante-.

-Sé lo que es el lubricante-.

-Sí, lo sé-, Draco se sonrojó, Harry presionó -Pero, si tuvieras otras preguntas. Viví con muggles y...-.

-Tuviste mucho sexo anal, ¿verdad?-, una expresión de horror cruzó la cara de Draco y se volvió hacia Luna. -Esto es horrible, ¿al menos tienes un antídoto?-.

-Por supuesto que no-, dijo Luna, radiante como si Draco deliberadamente hiciera preguntas tontas para hacerla sonreír. -Tendremos que hablar de cosas agradables hasta que desaparezca, veamos-, echó un vistazo a su teléfono, -he comido tres panecillos hasta ahora y el efecto dura 10 minutos por panecillo, así que es media hora. ¿Y tú?-, se volvió hacia Harry. El tragó.

-¿Siete?-.

Silencio.

-De acuerdo. ¿Draco?-.

Silencio.

-¿Cuántos panecillos comiste Draco?-.

-Seis-, parecía que Draco estaba dolorido, con los nudillos blancos mientras se agarraba a la parte inferior de su silla.

-Cuándo comiste- -.

-Antes de llegar aquí. Vi el plato y pensé que Luna los había hecho para animarme, así que comí algunos y luego decidí ir a buscarle algunas flores-.

Luna sonrió, Draco hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Por qué necesitas animarte?-.

-Pansy te vio besando a Oliver Wood-, Draco se desplomó aún más en su silla.

-Oh. Um. Fue una sola vez, te extrañaba y... um...-, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que se había torcido un músculo mientras intentaba tragarse las siguientes palabras. -Con esta cosa de Veritaserum, ¿no podemos ir por caminos separados hasta que desaparezca?-.

-Me temo que no, preparé el Veritaserum para hacerse más potente cuanto menos hablaba la gente. Para relajarlos un poco, ¿sabes?-.

-Claro. Entonces...-, Harry hizo una pausa, nadie más habló. -Preguntas seguras, entonces-.

-¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo si me despreciabas?-.

-Diablos, Draco, eso no es seguro-.

-Quiero saber-, Draco estaba evitando los ojos de Harry, pero su boca estaba lista. -¿Por qué?-.

-Argh-, Harry sintió las palabras desgarrarse de él. -Porque me gustabas, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-No realmente, ¿por qué- -. 

-Una pregunta cada uno-, Harry interrumpió a Draco, volteando hacia Luna. -¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita de los rábanos?-.

-¡Oh, buena pregunta, Harry! Creo que tiene que ser la forma en que cambian de un rosa tan profundo a un blanco tan delicado. El rosa es tan fuerte y orgulloso, y de repente aparece esta pequeña cola blanca, que se enrosca como un bailarín girando en un escenario oscuro y- -.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos escuchando a Luna hablar sobre los rábanos. Era agradable, Harry se dio cuenta, mientras se servía otra taza de té. Definitivamente la mayor cantidad de tiempo que él y Draco habían pasado juntos sin follar ni pelear desde el quinto año. Aparte de esa anoche cuando...

-Espera-, le dio a Luna un encogimiento de hombros en señal de disculpa y se volvió hacia Draco. -¿Ignoraste a mis lechuzas porque pasé mucho tiempo acurrucándome contigo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione?-.

-No. Creo que es tu turno de hacer una pregunta, Luna-, Draco tomó otro sorbo de té.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ustedes dos...-, Luna hizo un gesto de molino de viento entre Harry y Draco. La cara de Draco se retorció de horror cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Cuatro meses de sexo, pero solo 13 veces, dos en el primer mes, tres en el siguiente, siete en el tercer mes y una vez en el último. Técnicamente, dos de ellos podrían contarse como uno ya que involucró una tarde y al día siguiente, esa también fue la única vez que pasamos la noche juntos, aunque fue el mejor sexo y la peor noche de mi vida, así que creo que se puede dar más peso a esa experiencia en particular. También fue la primera vez que permití que Harry me abrazara y realmente sentí que podía… ¡sin preguntas abiertas, esa es la nueva regla sin preguntas abiertas!-.

Draco finalmente se quedó sin aliento, jadeando por aire y mirando frenéticamente a Harry. Sus pupilas todavía eran masivas y se veía como lo hizo la primera vez que le permitió a Harry tocarlo. Desconcertado y lleno de añoranza por algo que, en ese momento, Harry no había reconocido. Él lo veía ahora.

-Ok-, dijo Harry. -Ok, sin preguntas abiertas. Luna, ¿El Quisquilloso alguna vez ha obtenido beneficios económicos?-.

-Solo recientemente-, dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Draco que había enterrado su rostro en sus manos.

Mientras Luna hablaba sobre el impulso de circulación que El Quisquilloso había experimentado después de convencer a alguien que se llamaba a Brian Cox para escribir sus horóscopos, Harry se acercó a Draco.

Las manos de Draco eran cálidas y húmedas, piel suave entrelazándose con las manos callosas por el uso de la escoba de Harry. En lugar de tratar de sostener la mano de Draco, algo que recordaba vívidamente que lo habían descartado como "cursi" en sus primeros días, Harry envolvió sus dedos en la muñeca de Draco. Presionó sus dedos contra el pulso acelerado de Draco y lentamente los deslizo a lo largo de las delicadas venas azules.

Cuando Luna les sirvió más té y felizmente farfulló, la tensión en los hombros de Draco comenzó a disminuir. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de los dedos de Harry. El aire entre ellos se sintió más espeso, como solía sentirse antes de que Harry arrastrara a Draco a un cubículo de baño.

-¿Por qué lo terminaste?-.

-No lo hice-, dijo Draco. -Tú lo hiciste ¿No es así?-, la mirada perdida en la cara de Draco y la forma en que su voz se tambaleó al final de la pregunta distrajeron a Harry. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que Draco comenzó a retirarse, la ira reemplazando la confusión en su cara querida e insufrible.

-No terminé contigo-, repitió Harry, girando para tomar la mano de Draco entre las suyas, bajando la cabeza para mirar a Draco a la cara. -Me dijiste que dejara de enviarte lechuzas. Solo envié una-, le dijo a Luna, sintiendo la familiar sensación de dolor por la injusticia. -No es como si estuviera mandando mensajes todo el tiempo, pero- -.

-Pero te dije que claramente queríamos cosas diferentes y- -.

-Y que debería dejar de buscarte. Imbécil-.

Draco se había movido hasta que sus rodillas presionaron contra las rodillas de Harry mientras se miraban. Su mano yacía inmóvil entre las manos de Harry. Luna les estaba sonriendo a los dos, terminando de comer un cuarto panecillo. Harry desenredó una mano para extender la mano y apartar el plato de ella. Ella tiró del plato hacia atrás, alegremente acercándolo hacia ella de nuevo.

Las piernas de Harry comenzaban a tener calambres, pero no quería alejarlas de Draco y luego, cuando finalmente levantó la vista, Harry sabía que no iría a ningún lado durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Tu...?- Draco se detuvo. Se humedeció los labios. -Así que estabas... ¿qué?-.

-Joder, esa es una pregunta estúpida Draco y ahora tengo que contestarla maldito idiota. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tú? Ni siquiera pude disfrutar besarme con Oliver Wood-, joder, joder, joder. Draco puso una expresión de dolor, como si Harry hubiera lanzado otro Sectumsempra y ¿no era esa otra de las deliciosas conversaciones que tendrían que tener? Harry reflexionó mientras luchaba por mantener la mano temblorosa de Draco entre las suyas. -Lo siento. Escucha, me gustabas y quería que fueras mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? Y parece que tal vez tu querías lo mismo así que...-.

-Obviamente-, y wow, si Draco canalizando a Severus Snape no mataba su erección, entonces Harry estaba, irrevocablemente, jodido.

-Bueno, en realidad no es tan obvio y- -.

-¿Qué quieres a Parry? Querías follarme, pero no querías que me vieran, cómo se suponía que debía sentirme cuando...-.

-Parry-.

-No esto otra vez-, Draco intentó levantarse, pero el agarre de Harry lo hizo imposible. Se tambaleó antes de colapsarse en su asiento, con la espalda recta.

-Mira. Me gustaste al final. No quería romper o parar o lo que sea que teníamos. Pensé que estabas harto de mí y es por eso que no discutí cuando me dijiste que dejara de escribirte. Pero se sintió horrible. En serio. Sí, joder-.

-Oh-, y así, todo el aire pareció salir del cuerpo de Draco, llevándose cualquier animo de discutir con él. –Oh-.

-Sí-, dijo Harry. –Oh-.  
-Hemos...-, Draco se detuvo, frotando su mano libre sobre su rostro. -¿Querías estar conmigo? ¿Salir conmigo?-.

-Sí-.

-¿No me desprecias?-.

-No, maldita reina del drama. ¿Tú, ah, me desprecias?-.

-Lo intenté-.

-Yo también-.

Lentamente, los pies de Draco se enroscaron alrededor de los tobillos de Harry, un pie con calcetines lentamente frotando arriba y abajo de la pantorrilla. Harry sonrió, se movió hacia adelante para sostener la otra mano de Draco. Draco hipó, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos juntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda, Luna?-, preguntó Harry, con los ojos fijos en Draco. Silencio.

-Creo que ella se fue-, Draco se movió hacia adelante. Solo había unas pocas pulgadas entre ellos ahora.

-Oh mierda, se llevó los panecillos-, dijo Harry. -¿Deberíamos ir tras ella? No creía que el Veritaserum fuera adictivo, pero esto realmente no es...-.

Los labios de Draco presionaron contra la boca entreabierta de Harry. Suave y seco con el sabor ligeramente agrio de cáscara confitada y azúcar antigua. Fue el beso más suave que alguna vez habían compartido.

Harry se apartó, descansando su frente contra la de Draco y cerrando los ojos.

-Esto no se trata solo de sexo-, se escuchó a sí mismo. Su voz sonaba áspera e incierta. -Esto es real, ¿no?-.

-Sí-, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso bajo la oreja izquierda de Harry, rozando su nariz en los rizos de Harry de esa manera que solía hacerlo cuando Harry lo inmovilizaba contra la puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place. Mierda.

-Necesitamos crear algunos recuerdos nuevos-, dijo Harry, enterrando su cara entre el pelo de Draco. Draco continuó besándole, bajando por el cuello de Harry y deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Sí-, Draco acercó a Harry hasta que sus muslos se superpusieron a los de Draco. Su trasero apenas estaba en el asiento de la silla. -Buena idea. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?-.

-¿Ahora?-, dijo Harry, jadeando cuando una de las manos de Draco se deslizó bajo el borde de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su vientre. -¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? Hablar de todo y nada-.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para que Harry se viera obligado a posicionarse completamente en su regazo. Mierda.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por ahora, Harry. ¿No es así?-.


End file.
